


The Baby Girl

by AwesomeKickAss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKickAss/pseuds/AwesomeKickAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds May shielding something in a dark hallway. Prompt: “I won’t leave you here” by Its-amagicalplace. Post 1x22, but without the creepy Coulson-is-writing-shit-on-walls part, and we’re just gonna say that Fitz is better. Sorry, I kind of interpreted the prompt very freely, I hope you don’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Girl

Coulson rounded the corner, his heart beating in his chest. There was blood everywhere he looked. He only wished he knew who’s it was. 

Yesterday, they had gotten intel about a HYDRA facility. Unfortunately, they hadn’t had that much time to organize themselves since Fury passed on his place as Director to Coulson, so they only had limited back-up.

And it was a bloodshed.

They knew something went wrong once the comms went out. Skye worked for ages trying to get it back up, but she only got the occasional cries for help. After a while, some people slowly started coming out of it. Most were injured, some nearly dead. Trip didn’t get it too bad. Just a gunshot to the knee and a stab wound to the shoulder. Nothing vital. They got him stitched up. They weren’t really concerned about anything else, just making sure those who came back survived. Nothing they could do about those inside, really. The place had gone on lockdown. Although Phil couldn’t help wishing he could just storm in there and find May. But as Director of SHIELD, he had other priorities.

Until he asked where May was. That got them confused.

“What do you mean?” he remembered Skye asking. Trip just stared at them in confusion.

“She hasn’t come back yet?” he had asked. Everyone had just shook their heads.

“We have to go get her!” said Trip, as he got up and pulled the tubes out of his veins, and then fell to the ground. 

“Are you insane?!” asked Simmons, rushing over to him. “You can’t just do that! Where do you think you are, some kind of action movie?” she said. “Someone help me get him back up!” 

Fitz rushed over to her, and helped her get Trip up. As he was pulled back up, he grabbed the hem of Coulson’s shirt. “Listen, you—you have to go get her…” he said weakly. 

“Why? Why’s that so important?” asked Coulson. To him, getting May back was now one of his top priorities. Trip obviously thought that she would be back by now, which means that the only reason she wouldn’t be was that something bad happened to her. And he couldn’t imagine living without her. But he couldn’t imagine why Trip was so preoccupied by it. 

“There’s—She…” he started, but passed out before he could finish.

“She WHAT?” Coulson pressed.

“Sir, it’s not use. He’s lost too much blood. We need to give him a transfusion now!” said Simmons.

Coulson straightened up. “Fine. Simmons, you get him more blood. Skye, Fitz, you work on the Lockdown. We need to get our people out of there, and I need to get in.” 

“WHAT? You’re going to—” started Skye.

“You heard me!” Coulson said.

So now he was wondering down the halls, passing by the bodies on the floor. There were less casualties than expected, but still a lot. He only prayed that she wasn’t one of them.

Agents roamed the halls, helping and searching for their Teammates. Coulson was no exception. He scanned every body, every Agent being helped up by another, all the while wondering why Trip had insisted so much on getting her back.

He entered a dark hallway. He could only distinguish one form at the end of it. It looked like it was shielding something. 

And, just by looking at it, he knew that that form was May. And the fact that she wasn’t moving scared the hell out of him. So he rushed over to her. 

She lay on her side, a wound in her head, and a little bit of blood tainted the side of her face. Her face had lost all it’s color. She looked small and weak, two traits that usually weren’t attributed to her. But she had a pulse. And she was definitely shielding something. 

He turned her so that she lay on her back, and was shocked by what he saw.

In her arms lay a beautiful baby. He stared at it for a second, before taking it in his arms and taking it’s pulse. The baby was still alive. Then he called Simmons.

“Simmons! Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m taking care of the other agents. There are a lot of casualties.”

“Yeah, well I have a situation over here. I found May, and she’s with a baby,” he said.

“A baby?” he heard Simmons ask.

“Yes, a baby. Now get someone to come here, I need medical assistance for May, and possibly the baby too, and I can’t carry both of them.”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do!” said Simmons, before hanging up.

Coulson turned to May.

“Melinda? Melinda!” he asked, trying to wake her up.

She stirred. “Hmmmm?” she asked.

He grinned. She was waking up. “Melinda, do you know where you are?”

Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked around. Suddenly, her eyes widened. “The baby!” she exclaimed, weakly.

“Shhh. The baby’s here,” he said. “Want to tell me what you were doing with it?”

“Her,” Melinda corrected. “They were—experimenting with her. You, uh, remember the supersoldier serum?” she asked. “Well, they were using it to make a supersoldier out of a baby… She’s apparently the only one who survived the experiments.” She paused. He looked down at the beautiful baby girl, horrified by what Melinda was telling him. “They thought that if the… soldier was this powerful this early on in it’s life, then it could be, with the right raising, the most powerful being on the planet…” she looked up at Phil. “You have to get her out of here.”

“I know, help is coming,” he said.

“No, you—you have to get her out of here now!” she said. “We—I don’t know how far the experimenting went, or what the damage is, but we have to take care of it as soon as possible. You need to get her out of here.”

“Melinda,” he said, “I won’t leave you here!”

“You have to!” she said.

“No, I don’t. Help will be here any moment now!” he said. “I—I know this is selfish, but I can’t do this without you. I can’t run SHIELD without you there to support you. I—I can’t lose you. I need you… You,” he smiled shyly “mean a lot to me.” She looked up at him, and squinted her eyes, trying to understand what he was saying to her.

And at that moment, the Medical team arrived. They took the baby and May and left Coulson, on his knees, thinking about what they did to the baby.

He was going to make sure the baby was okay.

####

The baby was fine. There were few side-effects to the serum. They just needed someone to keep and eye on her over the years. Coulson volunteered.

She became Amber Coulson. And he loved her so much. 

In fact, the whole team loved her. As she got older, Skye spent hours watching Disney movies with her, playing video games with her, and making all kinds of mischief with her. FitzSimmons loved watching Doctor Who and Sherlock with her, and loved her interest in all things scientific. Trip loved her enthusiasm for fighting and how giddy and excitable and over-energetic she was.

May was hesitant at first on whether or not she wanted to be part of the girl’s life, but Amber adored her from a very young age, and oved spending time in the cockpit. May, at first, never liked to show her affection for the girl. But at least a few times, Phil caught her watching the girl with a smile, or giving her a hug, or playing with her. And Phil loved those moments. 

May started spending a lot more time with Amber once she and Phil got together, and she started to really love the girl and show much more public action of affection. A few months later, Amber called May ‘mommy’ for the first time. May couldn’t help but grin. Two years later, May legally adopted her. 

Now, Amber is an essential member to the team. And not a day goes by without one of them thanking the gods that May saved that little girl.

—The end


End file.
